Together Again
by Andree's Corner of the World
Summary: The ninja split because of an accident. Forcing themselves to not harp on the past, they each got married and were happy with their families. Until they decide it was time to get back together. And I would never, ever, ever feature the Together Again song from the Muppets. Ever. *mischievous grin* Rated T to be safe.


"Yes, hi Nya! No, I'm good. Kai? Well . . . He's been under a lot of stress lately . . . I'll get him. KAI! THE PHONE! IT'S NYA!" Penelope cried, holding the phone out.  
Kai sighed and grabbed the phone. "Hey Nya! What, no! I haven't been avoiding you or Jay! Sad? . . . Yeah, a lot. I do blame myself! I could've saved him! . . . Fine, we'll go to your place. See you soon, sis." Kai hung up. He turned to his wife. "Newsflash; we're going to see Nya and Jay."  
Penelope smiled. "Katrina will be ecstatic!"  
Kai smiled slightly. "I'll get her."  
Kai walked down the hallway. His young daughter's door was slightly ajar. He knocked on the door. Katrina poked her head out of the door. Her chocolate brown hair swayed as she hugged her father. She flashed a toothy grin and her blue eyes were full of love. "Hi Daddy!"  
"We're going to Uncle Jay and Auntie Nya's today." Kai forced a smile on his face.  
Katrina's eyes lit up. "Yay!" She hugged her father, and darted down the hall.  
Kai sighed and frowned. It had been a while since the ninja had split up. They had all gotten married and had children, trying to put their ninja life behind them. The past is the past, but there is always the future. Kai hadn't seen any of his friends for years, except Jay and Nya. They were all friends on Facebook, but other then that they never talked.  
Penelope grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him along. "Don't be a slowpoke!"  
The three got in the car and drove to 'Inventions Shop.' Upon entering, a little bell rang. A bored teenager glanced up at them, and her face broke into a smile. "Uncle Kai! Aunt Penny! Kat!"  
"Hi Nate!" Katrina cried, hugging the tall girl's legs.  
"Hey Natalie," Penelope gave her niece an awkward hug.  
"Where are your parents?" Kai asked.  
"Upstairs, with these other people who I vaguely remember from our old house." Natalie looked at her feet. "I miss our old house. This is boring."  
Kai and Penelope looked at each other. Natalie had been six when the ninja split, and obviously she still remembered living on the Destiny's Bounty.  
"Where's Zach?" Katrina asked, looking up at her cousin.  
"He's upstairs too, Kat," Natalie ruffled the little girl's hair.  
Katrina smiled and pulled her parents up the stairs. Kai cringed as he saw Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Misako, and their families. Katrina ran up to a young boy about her age, who was sitting on Jay's lap. "Hi Zach!"  
The two small children began playing together and Kai sat beside his sister, trying to stay as far away from the other ninja as he could. Nya and Jay stood up sheepishly. "Hey everyone!" Nya tried to sound as cheery as possible.  
The ninja and their families waved a awkward hello. Kai examined his friends. They were so different now! Cole and his wife, Desiree, had a pair of twin boys and a daughter. Zane and his wife, Gina, had one son, who was about Natalie's age. Lloyd and his wife, Oak, had three girls.  
"We called you here because," Jay continued, "we want to get the ninja back together!"  
"WHAT?!" Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd cried unison.  
"We can't! You remember what happened . . ." Cole mumbled.  
"That was ten years ago. I think you guys need to be ninjas again!" Nya argued.  
"There . . . has been a lot of crime recently . . ." Zane admitted.  
"Our shop isn't doing so well," Jay muttered. "We've been hit with a lot of thieves. If we were ninjas again, we could stop this sort of thing!"  
"But ten years ago . . ." Lloyd began.  
"What happened ten years ago?" Gina asked.  
Everyone went silent.  
"We were having an argument."  
Everyone was surprised to hear Zane's voice. "There was a robbery. They had a hostage. We were still arguing on how we should save the hostage and stop the robbers. We all leaped at the same time and they killed the hostage and escaped. They were eventually caught, but not by us. We still blame ourselves and then split."  
The former ninja looked guilty. Penelope spoke up. "I personally like the idea!"  
Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Misako nodded in agreement.  
The ninja looked at each other. "Fine. We'll do it," Cole sighed. "But we'll need Mega training."  
Their wives and kids cheered. The ninja smiled. Natalie came upstairs. "Does this mean we'll move back into our cool house?" She was grinning ear to ear at her parents.  
"Yes," Jay replied slowly. "But we'll still own the shop. We need some way of making money around here."  
Natalie let out a 'WOOP' and blushed when she noticed that Zane's son was staring at her with a quirky grin.  
"We'll need to get to know each other," Desiree mumbled.  
"Why don't we go in a circle and say our names?" Oak suggested, giggling. The ninja agreed and Kai, who was at the end of the circle, spoke first.  
"I'm Kai Flamey. Former ninja of Fire."  
"I'm Penelope Flamey. Kai's wife," Penelope smiled and waved.  
"I'm Katrina!" Katrina gave a toothy grin. "I'm five!" She held up five fingers and Oak giggled.  
'Giggly much?' Kai thought.  
"I'm Nya Walker! Samurai X!"  
"I'm Jay Walker, ninja of Lightning!"  
"Natalie Walker, but you can call me Nate."  
"I'm Zach and I'm five too!"  
"Cole Hence. Ninja of Earth."  
"Desiree Hence, soul mate to this cake fiend over here," she joked, jerking her head towards Cole.  
"I'm Rocky-," a boy began, but was cut off by his identical twin beside him.  
"And I'm Collin! We're twins."  
"I'm Dahlia, the one forced to deal with these doofuses." The boys obviously took offense, but didn't want to start a fight.  
"I'm Zane Julien. Ninja of Ice."  
"I'm Gina Julien, wife of my beloved nindroid." Gina lay her head on Zane's shoulder.  
"Michel Julian. But call me Mikey." He flashed a quirky grin.  
"I'm Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja."  
"I'm Oak Garmadon, lover of the Green Ninja." She giggled.  
"I'm Justice Garmadon."  
"Zoey Garmadon."  
"I'm Jazzy!"  
There was an awkward silence. Finally, Sensei Wu spoke up. "We should get moving. Chop chop ninja!"


End file.
